powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Arthur melo/Character Sheet 2
NAME:Alexandre del Toro Age: 34. Power:Enhanced Intelligence, Self-Resurrection, Semi-Immortality and Magic(Magnetism_Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Thermal Manipulation) Occupation: Immortal Garden member Likes: popcorn and cute cats. Dislikes: Stupid people. Place Of Origin:E.U.A Hobbies: Invent Alignment: chaotic neutral Stats: Strength : C Endurance : B Agility : A Intelligence : SSS+ Mana : SSS Charisma : C Luck : A+ History:Alexander was born prematurely, and his mother (Maria Del Toro) died in childbirth, his father abandoned his mother to learn of the pregnancy, so he was sent to his maternal grandparents, the 6 year old showed great intelligence, even for adults, when he joined the first year the school did not find a place in any group, so went to live more lonely, friendless only his grandparents, with time he demonstrated a great ability to create very complex mechanisms nothing like a time machine, but still impressive for his age. Alexander continued alone, and seeking to get away from other children until you reach the fifth series, where under pressure from his teacher, he begins to try to fit in with his classmates, he was getting while slowly until mid-year he falls for a girl from his school, but returning to his relationship with his new friends, he had many friends, he was seen as the guy who gave the answers in the hour of trial and also as the joker (though most of his jokes were lame), its ability to create things getting then develop a glove that gave him super strength, and a juice to increase the rate of people. Until a year later, things returned to go wrong first because one of his friends started dating the girl whom he loved, he went back to being lonely he returned to be nothing, just something that has life unimportant to the universe, until he began planning his revenge against that one day he had considered his friend, on the last day of school would be, he would use all the time he had, he would kill the brother of him that one day would give him immortality. He started going every day to a junkyard near his home, and even stole a few more times to be nothing furtive had to ulilizar an invisibility cloak, incomplete which often gave pane, on the last day of school that year he finally be avenged, and cause sorrow to a future friend. he came up with his grand plan he intended to use a machine of invisibility and assassinalo and take him to a pocket demension where nothing exists so there would be like being discovered. He first sent his friend to go there for an abandoned house in the physical surroundings saying that he had discovered an amazing thing and it should go without anyone because they could steal the object. Everything was going well in your plan his friend arrived in the abandoned house where everyone gathered to talk, he decided to kill his friend with a knife to cut meat from his grandmother, he first cut his arms, then depoisabrio his chest and the knife pierced the heart, then shock absorber so he started sending his former friend, for pocket demension when he was shooting the square his love came running bail her boyfriend when both were taken taken alone he felt nothing of friends and loves nothing had nothing. Many years later, when he already has 34 years, something happened he choked on a piece of toast while inventing a machine that made macaroni, until a strange entity appeared he was at least strange, used a kind of mask a red eye, then Alexander said: -Hello man, who are you? He replied:-I'm Death more can call me Richard, and your name? Alexander replied: -I Thought the death needed not be prossima of his victim.Richard replied: -I Also thought until, a lot of people began to have to be killed by my touch, but all were special, different from you that is a useless, completely. Alexander said: -Please Do not kill me I can do pasta. Richard said: Okay if it's too good, I'll give you immortality, if not you die. Alexander used his new machine to make a pasta. Richard said: -This A delight. Alexander says: -Oh Really ??? Richard replies: -No I'd rather eat a lot of shit, it would be better, but because it was so bad I give him immortality, stopping his age, Now We will go to the place where the immortals will. After entering the immortal garden, Alexander decided to learn the powerful magic with Luk, in that it found that when Richard stopped his aging has almost unlimited mana, then with some research he created the three arts (art magnetism, art Thunder and finally the art of temperature).